Cartoon All Stars Adventure in Madagascar
The movie "The Penguins of Madagascar Adventure in Madagascar" is created by Nickelodeon and Dreamworks as they team up with Dreamworks to create this movie. Plot The story starts with Marty and his friends at Central Park Zoo as the penguins, lemurs (including Clover), and otter visit them. As Marty celebrates his birthday, the penguins tell him the tips until he escapes from the zoo at night. When Skipper tells the gang about Marty, Alex, Gloria, Melman, the Penguins, the Lemurs, and Marlene began to search for him until they were found by the police. The Penguins, the Lemurs, and Marlene were kidnappped by their enemies and ship them to Africa with the four animals. When the penguins hijack the ship, the crates fall into the ocean and got washed onto Madagascar. The gang decided to find their way until King Julien noticed found King Julien and the lemurs are having a party. King Julien introduces the gang to the lemurs as he called them "The New York Giants". At night, King Julien had a meeting about Alex defending against their enemies, the fossa. At night, Alex goes to Marty's Case De Wild and have arest. Before they sleep, Alex starts dreaming of eating. The next day, Alex is shocked to find themselves stranded in the lair of the lemurs. As the gang saw the surroundings of Madagascar, Alex and Marty decide touse their antics at the starting of the movie. During the celebration, Alex was in a crazed state and thinks that Marty is steak. After that, Julien banishes Alex to the side where the fossa lives. Seeing that, Alex then regrets himself of being hungry. In Antartica, the penguins were looking at their home in dismay as Private says "it sucks" and they go on the ship back to Madagascar. As a chance to return to New York, Marty finds Alex alone, until he goes to find his friends. They then battle the fossa until Alex roars. At the last minute, Alex overcomes his predatory nature and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory. The gang celebrates the bon voyage party threw by the lemurs and Alex is given sushi instead of steak. The penguins are still stranded here, setting the stage for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Characters The list of the characters from The Penguins of Madagascar and All Hail King Julien are: Skipper Kowalski Rico Private King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene Clover Original Characters Alex the Lion Marty the Zebra Melman the Giraffe Gloria the Hippo Julien Maurice Mort Skipper Rico Private Kowalski The Foosas (main antagonists of the flim) Cast The Penguins of Madagascar Tom McGrath as Skipper Jeff Bennett as Kowalski James Patrick Stuart as Private John DiMaggio as Rico Danny Jacobs as King Julien Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice Andy Richter as Mort Nicole Sullivan as Marlene India de Beaufort as Clover Original Cast Ben Stiller as Alex Chris Rock as Marty David Schwimmer as Melman Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice Andy Ritcher as Mort Tom McGrath as Skipper Chris Miller as Kowalski John DiMaggio as Rico (uncredited) Christopher Knights as Private Tom McGrath and Fred Tatasciore as the Fossa David Cowgill as Police Horse Elisa Gabrielli as Nana Stephen Apostolina as Police Officer Bob Saget as Zoo Animal (unclear) Trivia One of the zoosters from The Penguins of Madagascar who were not introduced can be seen in the crowd at New York. At the ending of the movie, the scene will be at the beginning of the next movie. Sequel There will be a movie Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa will be released in 14 August 2012.